Chionophile
by randygrish
Summary: She started to hate the snow, when she saw her beloved warrior took a last breath on the winter wonderland. He on the other hand loved the snow, it was the proof of his sacrifices and undying love to his priestess. What if in the next life, those hatred and adoration towards the white cold season. Would guide them into a chance they never had in previous life? (Nuriko x Miaka)


A/N: I Do not own any of this characters.  
Sorry if my english is bad, it's just my second language! Enjoy

 _"CHIONOPHILE"  
(n) a person who loves winter or snow._

 _Prologue_

Blood trickled down on his face as he laid on the arms of his friend. His eyes was heavy, wanting to completely shut off but he didn't as he continued to watch the priestess he adored so much, weep into his arms, begging for him to stay.

His eyes slowly followed the brunette as she was done of just weeping and having nothing to be done to help her warrior. She struggled her way to the storm, determined to fetch her other warriors and save the dying male, she considered as best friend, a sister or a brother, whatever he calls himself but little did the brunette know it was the last thing she would have to see him breath.

When the other warrior, screamed her fallen warrior's name. The priestess turned, eyes wide in disbelief as hatred slowly started to fill her heart at the view that will forever imprint in her memories.

 _"Nu….ri ..ko?…"_

She hated the snow, she hated the peaceful view of the white wonderland. She hated the coldness it offers, the peace and quietness it beholds. She hated it more than anything.

Miaka Yuki hated it so much, that the very plain sight of the first fallen snow makes her cringe in hatred. She didn't hate at first, it only started when the brown haired teenager started to dream about a person dying on the snow, he looked peaceful and satisfied but the view of him laying in the soft white snow, covered in blood makes her cry and scream in her sleep, whoever that person was he made a big impact to the poor female.

"Miaka, Sorry to keep you waiting. "  
A blond female appeared, waving at Miaka as she slowly sat next to her on the bench. The snow fell off the sky ever slowly, covering the previous evidence of season, Miaka's eyes traveled towards the blond sitting next to her and offered a cheerful smile.

"It's alright Yui! I just came here as well so no need to worry! " Miaka stated before pulling the scarf closer to her face. Her friend , Yui of course was grateful to her friend's kindness despite her knowing that miaka hated the cold weather of winter or the snow in particular, she still waited for her to come and handled the coldness that surrounded them.

"So, shall we head to buy some gifts then?" Yui had offered before standing up once again and holding out her hands to the brunette teenager.

The two started to venture towards the busy street of the city, laughter, Christmas songs and decorations brought a festive ambiance towards it. The two female stopped on some stores that catch their eyes, buying the things that suit for their likings. It was funny that despite her hating the snow or winter. Miaka enjoyed the festivity that surrounded the air, making her wonder if that person in her dreams even had a chance to enjoy something like this before he rested?

"Miaka?" Yui peered as she watched her friend being taken away by her thoughts again, lately yui had noticed that miaka was always thinking, whatever it was it gives concern to the blond. "Are you alright?" She asked, earning the attention of the other female.

Shrugging her shoulder off, her brown orbs focused on the blond female before offering a cheerful smile once again. "Of course, I'm fine! Nothing to worry yui, I was just thinking!"

"Are you sure about that? You know you can alwa-" Yui stated but was then distracted when she noticed the unlady like drool showed up as a delicious smell wafted towards their nose, not realizing that they had passed by some bakery. " Of course, Typical Miaka.." She stated as she was dragged inside the bakery, giggling to herself as yui preferred this miaka more than the serious and thinking Miaka.

When the two friends entered a small chime jingled signaling the clerks of their arrival. The moment they entered the bakery, the homey and warm surroundings welcomed them, a few people chatting while eating their loafs and cakes and a calming christmas song was playing on the background adding more satisfaction to their costumers.

"Welcome!" A loud female voice, greeted them, their eyes turned to see a female with unusual dark violet hair appeared from the counter. She looked a year older than them, she looked so pretty, and the youthfulness appeared further when she offered the two friends a small smile. "First time her, I assume?" The violet haired female peered further her smile never disappearing as she went out of the counter and ushered the two towards the seat.

"Oh yes, we where on our way to buy christmas gifts when my friend here, Miaka smelled the delicious scent of your breads. Knowing her very well, she can't say No on foods. " Yui stated, making Miaka whine and blush in embarrassment and the clerk giggle.

"I didn't! I can't help it! Their cakes just seemed delicious and it's not bad to take a break from walking too much!" Miaka defend herself.

"Hai, Hai.." Yui mumbled before looking at the menu that was offered to them. "Thank you! Oh please feel at home and call us if you finally decided what to order, I will be just on the counter. Nice meeting you!" The violet haired female left, leaving the two friends alone on their table. Miaka stared at the menu happily, mumbling which of the cakes or breads would be in her stomach while yui, finally decided what she would be ordering.

Once miaka decided on what she would finally eat, the female clerk returned to tend them again, smiling as usual and was a bit startled on the capacity of food miaka ordered, shrugging it off the female went back to back room to prepare the foods of her costumer, leaving them on their own once again.

Tapping her finger, miaka hummed and watched the view from outside. The snow was still falling, and in just few hours there's no more evidence of autumn as the flooring was already covered with the first layer of snow, her thoughts once again was distracted when yui started to worry about her once again.

" So miaka.. about earlier. Are you sure you don't want to talk about something?" Yui asked the worry was evident to her best friend. Miaka blinked and as usual just smiled but then reconsidering the words of her friend she decided to speak whatever it was bothering her.

"Just thinking about that guy." Miaka stated, earning a brow raise from yui.

"The guy in your dream?"

"Yes.." she murmured, resting her chin on her palm and stared towards the blond female.

"I was just wondering, since he died, did he ever manage to enjoy Christmas? Isn't it sad.. he died in the snow... and was left alone there." Miaka stated before sighing, and shaking her head.  
"Forget it, I was just thinking beyond things again… OH! I'm so Hungry!" Yui stared at her friend worriedly as she tried to change the topic, knowing that miaka was done talking about it, yui changed the topic and started to talk about which gifts they would give to their friends.

The two female was busy with their conversation, when the chime of the bakery made sound again and a small creaking of the door opening and closing surrounded the place. A tired sigh and sound of boxes being dropped down on the side of the entrance of the bakery, earned the attention of Miaka.

Tilting her head up, yui stopped talking to turn and look at the new costumer or was it? As he seemed so comfortable just tossing things around in the bakery. Watching as he took off the furry hoodie of his red long coat, violet looks similar to the clerk started to show up, tied into a braid. His brown eyes was filled with excitement and same time tiredness from carrying the boxes as a gentle grin was adorened on his face. He was pretty , beautiful and elegant and at first glance, yui thought he was a girl it was only when he started to remove the thick red coat when she realized he was male.

"Kourin, I'm back with the christmas decorations you wanted me to get." He stated. His voice even to yui's hearing sounded so gentle and low almost like a girls but there was still manliness towards it if you continued to listen, his grin become wider when another mane of violet hair appeared happily, rushing towards the male that stood near the counter.

"Thank you big brother! I owe you one! " She beamed, the female named kourin hugged the male, it was evident that the two where siblings, the way they looked like each other made yui think they were faternal twins but then the more she stared at the male made it more recognizable that he was year older than kourin. Watching the two siblings entertain each other, the younger girl tugging him and urging him to sit down and feel at home, the older brother patting kourin's head and mumbling something making the female giggle made yui enjoy the sight further that was then only when she realized how quiet miaka was.

Once the male finally sat down on the table just next to them and kourin went back to get their food (Finally), is when she finally studied miaka's facial reaction. Her eyes was wide, face covered with mixture of horror, confusion, surprise and awe. Hands trembling as she slowly pointed at the male who was fully aware (Now) of miaka's reaction .

"You!" Miaka stated, surprising both yui and the violet hair male both ending up blinking in confusion.

"Me?" He asked, blinking innocently as yui was left not knowing to say as her best friend started to stand and attack the male. "Yes, you! You where the guy on my dreams!" Miaka stated making the male more and more confused, his eyebrows started to knit and that's when yui get in the way.

Pulling the brown haired girl towards her and shoving her back to her sit. Immediately apologizing to the male. "I'm sorry about that! She was always like that when she was hungry! " Yui stated before staring back to her friend who was still seemed to be about to attack the male. "I'm really, really sorry about her actions…" Bowing, repeatedly yui felt another fear crept in her spine as a voice intruded between them.

"Whats wrong Ryuuen?" Kourin asked, the female asked worriedly as she carried a tray of their orders, her eyes showed confusion and ended up giving a small glare at miaka as she glared accusingly at the male ryuuen.

Thinking that was enough, ryuuen smiled and just shook his head. "Nothing sis, she was just apologizing cause she bumped on to me. Don't worry so much! You too Miss It's alright" Ryuuen winked at the two of them, the mole under his eyes appears more when he does that.

Once the atmosphere settled down and the orders was placed on their table, kourin went back to counter to entertain other costumers. Miaka still glared at the violet haired man as she still was sure that he was the man on her dreams. The same man who died on the snow peacefully, her thoughts was cut of when a hand was offered on her face. The male he just attacked, smiled at them making the two female gaze at him.

"I don't know what it was on your mind, or whatever it was that reminds you of me but I would rather you stop glaring at me so much as if I did something wrong." He stated with a bit huff, before crossing his arms. "And it would be nice if you'd stop. It's nice to glare at one of the owners of this bake shop ."

"Owner?" Miaka and Yui asked. Raising an eyebrow.

Nodding his head, Ryuuen smiled. "Yes, owner. Me and my sister kourin owns this Bakery, anyways we set on the wrong foot and whatever I did, my apologies and wouldn't want that issue to go out of this place. We just opened a month ago and wouldn't want to make a bad image when this place was just starting and I don't want to see my sister sad about that." The mention of her sister made her smile lovingly, showing how much he cared about her.

"and before I forgot my sister's name is Kourin Chou and I'm Ryuuen Chou but you can call me Nuriko, and… I have something to ask since you got my attention in a very weird way as apology for attacking me! How about you help me and my sister here. We sorta need of workers especially since it's Christmas! So what do you think?"

Ryuuen or the man by the name of nuriko grinned mischievously at the two, waiting for their respond which he knew already.

It isn't that bad to get some workers, the brown haired female started it anyways and as a payment for her rude actions was of course to work for him.


End file.
